The Cases of Emmett Pummeling RosalieAdmirers
by reader13lovesbooks
Summary: Rosalie is one of THE most beautiful vampires existing. How does Emmett keep the idiot humans and occasional idiotic vampires away? Find out here! From the author of High School for the Cullens and the Eternal Love series.
1. Incident: Volterra

The Cases of Emmett Pummeling Rosalie-Admirers

**Hello, peoples. I have started a new story, but I haven't finished High School for the Cullens yet, I'm just waiting for more plot bunnies. ******** Anyhow, this is yet another comedy, though I may try my hand at a non-comedy one sometime. In some parts of the story, Jasper and Alice may not have met the Cullens yet, and some may not have Bella. Anyways, onto the story!**

The Volterra Incident

Third Person POV

**2:34 PM July 8, 1940, Volterra, Italy**

"Carlisle, why are we in Italy again?" Edward asked as he, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett walked in the streets of Volterra. It was a heavily cloudy day, so they didn't have to worry about the sun for now.

"We are meeting up with my friends, Aro, Caius, and Marcus," Carlisle replied. "They're the leaders of the Volturi, which is the biggest coven of vampires to exist." They were nearing a clock tower now. "Someone should be here to meet us."

"Indeed there is. Carlisle Cullen, we haven't seen you in a while." Two figures came out of the shadows.

"Demetri, Felix, nice to see you again. This is my wife, Esme, my sons, Edward and Emmett, and my daughter, Rosalie."

Demetri nodded. "It's nice to see you have such a big coven now. Last time I saw you, you were all alone."

Felix was staring at Rosalie. He bowed, took her hand, and kissed it. "It is most wonderful to meet you, bella signora."

Rosalie nodded her head curtly and took Emmett's hand before he killed one of the Volturi's most valuable guards.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Should we get going?"

Demetri nodded again. "Yes, we should." As they moved into the alley, he cuffed Felix's ear.

"Ow," Felix muttered as he trudged after the tracker.

Edward nudged Emmett, pointed at Rosalie, and then at Felix. That was their signal for whenever Edward sensed someone Emmett should keep an eye on if they had excess thoughts on Rosalie. Emmett pulled Rosalie closer as they all disappeared into the darkness.

**2:41 PM, July 8, 1940, Volturi Castle, Volterra, Italy**

"Carlisle, it's wonderful to see you," Aro said as he raised his arms in welcome. Carlisle smiled in return.

"Aro, pleased to see you again. How are things going around here?"

"Oh, just the usual, this and that, you know." Aro waved his hand carelessly. "Now, you must tell me all about your new coven!"

"This is my family." Aro raised his eyebrows at "family". "Esme, my wife, Edward and Emmett, my sons, and my daughter, Emmett's wife, Rosalie."

Aro grinned broadly. "You have a beautiful family." He approached Edward, hand outstretched. "Edward, nice to meet you."

Edward frowned slightly as he heard Aro's thoughts and shook his hand. Aro held on for a few seconds before letting go. "That was very interesting. A mind reader, like me. It was quite fascinating seeing my own thoughts in your thoughts in my thoughts in your thoughts in my thoughts in – well, you get the idea. So you can read many people's thoughts at the same time at a distance?"

Edward nodded. "But I can only hear what they're currently thinking, unlike you who can read any thought that has ever crossed their mind."

Aro just smiled and moved on. "Esme, I must say, Carlisle has found a lovely mate."

Esme smiled as Aro took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you. You have a very large home."

Aro nodded. "Yes, it's rather dark, but Caius insists on the scary effect."

Caius frowned as he sat back in his throne. "Well, it's better than yellow."

"But yellow is such a cheerful color – um, I mean, moving on." Aro moved on to Emmett. "Emmett, I'd say you were a newborn with your strength, but your eyes are already gold."

Emmett grinned broadly. "Thank you. But it's nothing compared to when I _was_ a newborn."

Aro smiled as he saw the memories while Emmett thought them. "Yes, that must have been a real sensation." He drifted off to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, I have to admit, I have never seen a vampire with as much beauty as you, and Heidi is rather fetching."

Rosalie gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Aro beamed and stood back. "Oh, I forgot, those of you who don't know, this is Caius and Marcus. That's Jane and Alec. You've met Demetri and Felix already."

Felix smiled at Rosalie. Emmett growled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Aro frowned slightly. "Felix, please respect the Cullens' mates."

Felix frowned and stood back in the shadows, sulking. Emmett smirked triumphantly.

"So, Carlisle, how long will you be here?" Aro asked.

"I'm on leave from work for two weeks, so I'd say that's the time we'll be here."

Aro beamed again. "Excellent! Vitalia will show you to your rooms." (**AN: Gianna isn't alive yet, so this is another human secretary, "Vitalia" means of life; vital**)

**8:07 AM July 9, 1940, Volturi Castle, Volterra, Italy**

"But Aro, I really think you should go to check this out."

"Relax, Carlisle, it can't get that bad."

"The only way to know for sure is to have a seer, which you don't."

"Adolf Hitler is Germany's problem. He's just another ambitious, power-hungry, in-over-his-head human. We're in Italy. It's not like Mussolini's just going to go and join him."

"I really hope you know what you're doing."

"If it makes you feel better, on the highly unlikely chance I'm wrong, I shall do whatever it takes to get a seer to prevent further mistakes like this."

Carlisle sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Very well."

Aro chuckled. "It's not like my decision is going to cause World War II."

Emmett barged into the room then, with Edward and Rosalie trailing behind. "Carlisle, we need to go hunting soon."

Aro waved his hand. "Don't worry, there's a new shipment coming in a few hours."

Emmett looked at him curiously. "Do you have any bears?"

Aro looked back at Emmett just as curiously. "No, but if you'd like, we could get Max Baer on an impromptu trip from America to Italy." (**AN: I got this from the movie Cinderella Man, Max Baer was actually a real person, he was a boxer, albeit an egotistic, conceited one, during the Great Depression, and there was a "dancing Baer {bear}" joke used**)

Emmett shook his head. "No, I'm talking about grizzly bears."

"Ah, no, sorry, we only have humans. It's Heidi's job."

"Is there a hunting ground for animals we can use?" Carlisle asked.

"Hmm…well, I believe there's a place not too far off from the city, though I don't know if it's still there. It has been a couple hundred years, and the humans are just cutting down trees everywhere. But it's not like that's going to start some sort of chain of events that leads to the polar ice caps melting."

**7:56 PM July 9, 1940, Volturi Castle, Volterra, Italy**

Emmett looked triumphant as the Cullens all returned from their hunting trip, eyes nice and gold. "In your face, Eddie-boy! I got my bear, even if it might not have been grizzly. Did you get your lion! No you didn't. _No_, you didn't!"

Edward scowled. "Don't call me that. And lions aren't native to Italy, really. But I did get some wolf and deer."

Rosalie suddenly groaned and ducked behind Emmett and Edward, pushing the two in front of her. "Hide me."

"Rosalie, caro, why are you hiding?" Felix strutted over until he stood right under the giant chandelier, to give Rosalie the best view of him. Emmett growled.

"Because there is an extremely irritating vampire stalking me all the time," Rosalie muttered.

"Really? I'll help you kill him," he offered. Emmett and Edward stifled their laughter.

"Oh, gee, thanks. He's standing under this huge chandelier right now." Rosalie yanked on Emmett and Edward's arms as they ran off.

Once they were far away enough, they all burst out laughing.

"You should've heard his thoughts," Edward gasped. "He actually thought it was some other vampire stalking Rosalie."

Emmett stopped laughing. "Seriously, can I pummel him?"

"No," Edward said adamantly. "I'd love to help you, but then the rest of the Volturi might tear us all up into miniscule shreds and burn us into our demise in a fiery inferno of scorching hot flames."

Emmett paused. "Wow, that's a lot of big words, Eddie-boy, isn't your brain hurting now?" He started laughing again. Edward growled.

"Shut up."

**11:42 AM July 22, 1940, Volturi Castle, Volterra, Italy**

"It was nice meeting your cove – family, Carlisle. Edward, are you sure you wouldn't like to stay?" Aro asked hopefully.

"I'm sure. I can't leave my family," Edward politely declined.

Aro shrugged. "Alright, then, I bid you farewell."

Carlisle hesitated. "Aro, the Hitler thing…"

Aro laughed. "It's just nonsense, it'll all blow away in a few months. Next thing you're going to be telling me that Japan's going to bomb that nice island – Hawaii, I think it was called? Anyway, don't worry, Carlisle, this is nothing. And if you're somehow right about this, I won't make you and your lovely family visit again for, say, sixty years or so?"

Carlisle nodded grimly. "Goodbye, Aro. It was nice seeing you."

Aro waved, and then sat back down as the Cullens headed out. Felix and Demetri trailed after them. Felix coughed.

"So, Rosalie, will we be seeing each other again sometime soon?" Emmett frowned.

"No, we'll be staying in North America for the next sixty years," Rosalie said.

Felix frowned. "Are you sure? Don't take everything Aro says seriously."

"I'm sure."

"Well, amore, then I must visit you."

"No."

Felix stared at Emmett. "Says who?"

"Says me."

"Why not?"

"She's _my_ wife."

"Your point?"

"Felix!" Aro called. Vampire hearing was so useful… "Remember what I said the first day!"

Edward tugged Emmett's arm. "Remember the fiery inferno."

"Fine," Emmett sulked. Rosalie took his hand and the Cullens left the castle.

**10:25 PM July 22, 1940, Cullen House, Toronto, Canada**

"Free!" Emmett cried as he burst into the home (obviously, he was careful not to wreck the door, or he'd face Esme's wrath).

"From what?" Edward asked amusedly.

"That irritating, exasperating, irksome, infuriating, frustrating, grating, nauseating, galling, annoying, maddening, vexing, tiresome, trying, weary, tedious, testing, provoking, wearisome, disgusting, sickening, revolting, repellant, repulsive, upsetting, bothersome, aggravating, troublesome, incommodious vampire."

Edward stared. "Wow, that's a lot of big words, Emmie-boy, isn't your brain hurting now?"

Emmett scowled. "Shut up."

**So? How was it? I find that comedies for Twilight are easiest to do with Emmett starring in them, but that's just me. Some of the Italian translations: bella signora = beautiful lady; caro = dear; amore = love. Oh, and if the World War II stuff offended somebody, sorry…Should I do the stories in order or just in any random order? Hmm…I think this time, instead of listing all reviewers, alerts, and favorites, I'm just listing reviewers at the beginning of the chapters. Feel free to ask any questions or make suggestions, please! Even if you don't have an account, I can still answer them. If someone gives me an idea, I'll see if I can somehow send them a preview…anyone feel free to teach me before I do something stupid and accidentally delete my story? **


	2. Incident: Forks

The Cases of Emmett Pummeling Rosalie-Admirers

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was working on my other story, High School for the Cullens, and I've been really busy this week. This chapter is dedicated to NiZZiiE, Green-Illusion, hallie2, SunnySkies4Life, twilighter97, Amanda, Emmetts-Embers01, Caroline,** **-Lovin'Readin'Drawin'Writtin'-, BellaHermione, tris-ten-S-H,** **A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy, Emmelie Cullen. I'm sorry Emmett didn't get to pummel anyone last time, but he's smart enough not to beats someone important in the Volturi. But, there just might be a little pummeling in this chapter. XD Don't forget to check out my other story, and vote on my poll in my profile, please!  
**

The Forks Incident

Third Person POV

12:19 PM August 2, 1950, Cullen House, Forks, Washington

"The house is amazing, you did an amazing job, Esme," Alice trilled. Esme beamed happily. Alice and Jasper had recently joined the family, and were adapting fairly well. Jasper had some trouble, but he would do anything for Alice.

"Oh, Jazzy and I are going to get my favorite room!" Alice squealed. Emmett came barreling out of the house, Rosalie trailing behind him. He had rushed into the house as soon as he saw it. Alice would've done the same, but Esme had been worried about what would happen if two extremely hyper vampires had burst into the house at the same time.

"Let's go hunting! I need grizzlies," Emmett demanded.

Carlisle nodded. "Let's all go, why don't we?" The seven vampires ran off into the woods.

"There's a beach nearby," Edward noted.

"It's down in the La Push area, with the Quileute reservation," Carlisle informed them. They all stopped as they caught some scents.

"Grizzlies, tons of them!" Emmett said excitedly. That was true. There were about a dozen grizzlies gathered in a large clearing. They got ready to run them down when a horrible smell drifted near them.

"Ugh, what is that disgusting smell?" Rosalie muttered.

Alice gasped. "I can't see…the future's gone all black." Then something huge and russet-colored tackled her.

Jasper growled and lunged at the beast, but another one with black fur intercepted. Another brown-furred one attacked Rosalie.

Jasper tossed the black one back and tackled the one attacking Alice. Emmett was now fighting the brown one. Edward intercepted the black one again as it got back to its feet.

"Stop!" Carlisle shouted. The five vampires and three beasts separated as Carlisle and Esme looked on worriedly. The beasts were abnormally huge wolves.

"We come in peace," he spoke to the russet-colored one. The three wolves looked at each other.

Edward spoke up. "The russet one is Ephraim Black, the black one is Levi Uley, and the brown one is Quil Ateara. Ephraim is in charge, and they know we're vampires."

The three wolves stared at Edward, and then slinked back into the shadows. They came back out in human form.

One of them started. "I am Ephraim. This is Levi and Quil. We are werewolves of the Quileute tribe. Leave this place, cold ones."

Jasper and Emmett growled and crouched forward to attack. The three werewolves took the same stance.

Carlisle shook his head. "Stop, please. Why do you want us to leave?"

"Because you will attack our people. We protect human lives," Levi growled.

"No. My family, we're different from others of our kind. (**AN: yes, I **_**know**_** I used a line from the movie. I don't own the movie. Oh, I forgot the disclaimer. I do not own anything Twilight-related except for a movie poster, a copy of each book, a Cullen crest keychain, a Cullen crest pin, a Twilight movie companion, and an unofficial Twilight guide.**) We don't hunt humans, but animals."

Quil narrowed his eyes. "How can we trust you?"

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair. "A treaty. We could have a treaty line, which none of us are allowed to cross into each other's territories."

Ephraim thought for a bit. "And you must never bite a human, or we will reveal what you are. We will keep your secret if you never bite a human."

Carlisle nodded. "Alright." They shook hands. The three werewolves reverted back into wolf form, and they ran off towards the direction of the reservation.

Alice shook her head. "I can see our future now that they're gone."

"Interesting," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "So it's to do with the werewolves…and I didn't even know any of them existed."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, they act like our mortal enemies. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that the brown one was looking at Rose real funny-like."

Edward muttered, "He was."

Emmett froze. Edward and Jasper immediately ran forward to restrain him before he could go kill the werewolves.

Alice blanked out for a bit, and then said, "Keep him down for five minutes. He'll calm down by then, if Jasper helps out." Jasper nodded and sent out calming vibes to Emmett.

Edward read into Emmett's thoughts. "He's still mad, but he isn't going to kill him anytime soon."

The next day, Emmett was still angry. He kept an arm around Rosalie's waist the whole time they drove to school. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were going. Jasper had to stay behind, or he could lose control and attack, thus breaking the treaty. Carlisle was at the hospital, and Esme was out gardening.

When they arrived at school, everyone stopped to stare. One guy turned to the two next to him and whispered, "The blond girl is totally cherry."

"Yup, she's got a classy chassis," another replied.

"She's a dolly," the last agreed. (**AN: this is 50's slang from the US, so don't feel bad if you don't understand it. I didn't get it, either, until I googled it.**)

Emmett clenched his jaw. Rosalie placed her hand on Emmett's face. "Calm down." He nodded, and the four of them headed to class.

Alice sat in her last class of the day, only minutes left until the end of school, when she got a vision. _Edward! Those three dumb-heads from this morning just decided to ask Rosalie to dance with them! And Emmett's going to hurt them!_

It was too late. The bell rang that second, and Rosalie and Emmett had a class very near to the parking lot.

Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for Edward and Alice when three boys approached Rosalie. One was blond with spiky hair and a baby-face. Another had greasy black hair and skin problems. The last had black hair and dark skin.

The blond spoke up. "I'm David Newton. This is Robert Yorkie and John Crowley. We were wondering if you wanted to come dancing with us."

"No."

They stared at her in disbelief, as if they'd expected her to say yes. "Huh?"

"I said no. N-O. No. Opposite of yes."

"You can't really pick Rock over there over us?" he demanded.

"His name is Emmett, and I will always pick him over anybody," Rosalie shot back.

The three guys stepped back and slowly walked away. They heard Newton mutter, "Man, and she was so stacked."

Emmett snapped, just as Edward and Alice came running out of the school. Emmett was about to punch Newton's face when they grabbed his arm, but he still managed to ruin Newton's face pretty badly.

He screamed. "My face! My gorgeous, divine, ethereal, beautiful face!"

"As if," Rosalie snorted.

Emmett was still formulating plans. Edward shook his head. "Don't."

Alice objected. "He won't kill them. Or even hurt them physically."

Edward hesitated, and then sighed. "Fine."

Later that night, Newton, Yorkie, and Crowley came out of the dance hall, slightly tipsy because of the drinks they had.

"That Emmett…" Newton slurred, "He had no right to break my lovely face."

Yorkie stumbled a bit. "You did call his girl gorgeous."

"And I'll say it again. ROSALIE IS SO CHERRY!"

Crowley gave an exaggerated gasp. "You shouldn't have done that."

Newton laughed shrilly. "I can take him, bring it on!"

"Is that a challenge, Newton?" a dark voice demanded from the shadows. The three drunken boys froze and stared around.

Emmett came out, Edward and Jasper behind him. Jasper was doing his best not to kill the humans, but the fact that their blood was contaminated with alcohol helped. Edward was wondering how he got sucked into this mess. Emmett was thinking about killing them, but he wouldn't really do them…so far as Alice could see.

Newton got over the shock and nodded his head. "Yes, I can take you any day!"

Emmett started forward, but Edward and Jasper held him back. Emmett glared at Yorkie and Crowley. "You two can go."

The two other boys ran away as fast as they could while drunk.

Newton was left alone. The three Cullens surrounded him.

Emmett picked him up by his collar. "Let me get this through your fat, thick skull. Stay away from my Rosalie. I don't want you to talk to her, look at her, or be in her vicinity."

Edward took him. "Don't even think about my sister like that. Believe me when I say that we'll know if you do." Newton nodded. _Clear thoughts about Rosalie…ah, Alice will be an easier target, anyway_.

"And the same goes for Alice," Edward added. Jasper growled and took Newton.

"I do not want you to think about my sister or my Alice. Even if you don't think about them, I will know how you're really feeling. Trust me."

He dropped him back in the circle. Newton trembled and stared at them.

Emmett waved his hand. "Go on. Run home to your mommy. I'm sure she'll tuck you into your bed and keep the light on." The brothers cackled as Newton shrieked and stumbled on home.

"I have to admit, that was really entertaining," Edward chuckled.

Jasper smiled. "He was absolutely terrified. He won't be coming on Alice or Rosalie now."

Emmett grinned. "Well, we've got that problem taken care of. Now, that mutt…"

"No, Emmett," Edward and Jasper said at the same time.


	3. Incident: Toronto

The Cases of Emmett Pummeling Rosalie-Admirers

**This chapter is dedicated to 94pinkflowers, Briony97, Starheartswirly, thehip-hopprincess, Kari Twilight Mist, twilighter97, SarahB0B, Serena Goodkey, BellaHermione,** **JaCkSoN RaThBoNe** **Is MiNe, MangoBunny255 (I did not! I traded it with you.), Emmelie Cullen, FriendLey, cherrydelightz, Jasper-is-a-God, twilightfan201, PixieMidget, Jennifer Faith, alltheships, klutzygirl34, miiluvedward, Flawed-From-Birth, and Mrs., Nathalia Potter. Yeah, I made a mistake last chapter, Alice and Jasper weren't with the Cullens when they met the werewolves the first time, but I forgot about that :P Oopsie. Thanks to everyone who pointed it out! And sorry for not updating, but there's been a lot of homework this week, and I've been working on my other stories, High School for the Cullens and the Eternal Love series. Oh and please go to my profile and vote on the poll! PLEASE!**

The Toronto Incident

Third Person POV

3:26 PM March 9, 1956, outside of Alpha II Alternative Elementary School, Toronto, Canada

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were hidden in a cluster of bushes outside of an elementary school. They each had a pair of binoculars, and were watching the main doors of the school. Emmett was very excited, Jasper was mildly amused, and Edward was just plain bored.

"They're coming," Jasper whispered. They put up their binoculars, though they were completely unnecessary, what with their vampire sight.

A swarm of elementary school kids poured through the doors. Emmett cackled. "Let's see…who to eat? Who to eat? Who's going to be on the menu today?" He cackled again.

Edward was leaning against a tree. "What's the point in doing this?"

Emmett shrugged. "It's just for fun, Eddie-boy!"

Jasper called out completely seriously, "Look for the ones with red faces. They usually have more blood."

Edward eyed Emmett in a "you-were-saying" fashion.

"Shut up," Emmett grumbled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" All three vampire men cringed as a figure came bursting out of the woods.

Emmett's eyes went wide. "Nothing, Rosie, dear, it's just a game."

Rosalie looked – no, was – steaming mad. "Just a game? That's what you call planning on killing innocent little kids?"

The three Cullen men backed down. They all knew how sensitive Rosalie was about children.

"We weren't really going to eat them," Emmett mumbled. Jasper fidgeted awkwardly, and the two other brothers glared at him ruefully as Rosalie began hissing.

"Then explain HIM!" she shrieked, pointing at Jasper.

Jasper coughed. "Well, you see, it's a joke... kind of…"

Another figure – this time more tiny and delicate – came running out from the trees. Alice placed her hands on her hips and glared at the three boys. "What happened this time?"

"Nothing…"

"They thought that it would be funny to stalk the little children and pick out the ones that look more 'yummy'," Rosalie replied.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Come on, Rosalie, let's go be some real examples and show them how you really should act in front of humans. Especially kids."

Rosalie's face lit up slightly as she and Alice glided out to the front of the school. A great portion of the kids paused and stared as the two inhumanly beautiful women emerged from the woods.

Alice danced up to a gaggle of girls. "Hi, I'm Alice!"

One of the girls – a girl with coffee-colored hair – looked up at her curiously, and slightly intimidated. "Hi, I'm Bridget."

"So what're you talking about?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Clothes," the little girl mumbled.

"Clothes! Yay! Have you heard about that new brand that just came out?"

Rosalie was at the jungle gym, pushing several of the younger students on the swing set. "Aren't you just the most adorable little thing?" she cooed to a tiny little five year old with pigtails. The little girl blushed and smiled up at her shyly.

The boys were still crouched at the bushes, watching them.

Emmett whistled. "So… what do we do now?"

Edward scanned over the crowd, bored. Then a smirk lit up his face. "Well, I don't know about you, Em, but I'm watching a student teacher going up to flirt with your girl."

Emmett's head swiveled around as he stared at a young man with red hair approach Rosalie.

"Hi, I'm Drew." He smiled at her, showing the slight gap between his teeth.

Rosalie's eyebrows rose as she looked at him. "Hi." She bent back down to face the little girl again.

Emmett growled as Drew's eyes drifted lower from her back. Before Edward or Jasper could do anything, he had stomped out of the bushes and was heading for his direction.

Drew quickly looked up and stared as the huge, intimidating man came up to him. "Hi," he squeaked.

Emmett merely glared at him. Though he was a true teddy bear at heart, he could be quite scary when he glared at someone. His eyes turned black and narrowed, as whoever he was glaring at had to look up at the seemingly bottomless pits of darkness…

Edward and Jasper came running out from the bushes as quickly as they could without looking inhuman, but it was too late. Emmett's fist had swung. The other two only just made it to slow down the impact so that Drew ended up with a broken nose, a cut lip, a few lost teeth, a black eye, and a scar or so.

The medics came to patch him up, as all of the little students stared at Emmett, who was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"How did he do that?" a little blond boy wondered.

The rest of the Cullens were quickly ushering the largest Cullen away.

"Um… it's that new steroid thing, yeah," Alice replied quickly as they left.

The next day, the Cullens had moved away and were never seen again. The end.

**Yeah, it's short, but I seriously can't think of anything else for this story. But I saw this in my account and had to update it. Sorry for the lateness! If you want something else to hold your attention in the wait, then feel free to check out my other stories.**


End file.
